Apparatus directed to the reduction of the splashing of liquids, including water, from toilet bowls during operation of a toilet plunger are known in the prior art including U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,669 to Edwards; U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,527 to Roose; U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,442 to Rotter and U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,856 to Kang. The patents referred to herein are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.